Places
by vainya
Summary: This is a series of poems about places that I love in Spyro the Dragon.
1. Crystal Islands

In a not-so-far-away land  
There are islands fit for the  
palm of your hand  
Crystals sticking out of them  
Oh what a hidden gem!

A magic show gone wrong  
Island's in a wreck  
Looks like these magicians  
Aren't quite there yet

The creatures of the land  
crystalized  
So is the slide  
The animals are agitated  
Quick hide!

The flowers drink the  
potion anew  
Letting off rings in shades  
of blue.  
The polar bears are crystalized  
Ready to crush you guys.  
The raccoons are done they've  
been weighted down  
The octopi are spinning round  
and round  
Hurry so you don't drown.

You think you're done  
With this magic show  
but it has just begun

Fly to a secret island  
In the sky,  
Wack-a-mole if you've  
got time,  
Then take a ride  
on the world's longest slide

With so much to do  
So much to see  
You wonder what problems  
may be  
After you solve the magic  
problem  
Feel free to leave this  
hidden gem.


	2. Dino Mines

Step into a fictional time  
Where dinosaurs roam the west  
Arguing over who is best  
Locking up the gang is surely a test!

In the west your profession  
is to mine  
In a place where gold never  
ceases to shine  
But there is no way  
You can miss the dinosaurs  
Crawling up the abyss

There's a hole in the back  
of the wall  
Not holding the dinosaurs  
in at all

This is hidden to you and me  
The Bailey Gang's secret  
You've yet to see

The mine shaft's flooded  
Dynamite scatttered  
Swim carefully or you will be  
shattered  
Collapsing left and right  
Bailey Gang's putting up a  
good fight

Trigger happy dinosaurs  
Shoot the windows out  
Lasers bounce around  
Absorbing in the ground

Round them up along  
with your skill points  
Return them to the  
surprised sherif  
Who looks on in surprise  
That none of them are left

The way to get out  
Is in the jail  
Where the dinosaurs walk about  
Tread carefully  
Cause only time will tell  
Whether or not your  
journey went well.


	3. Fireworks Factory

It's a place you go  
To exchange blows  
Not the kind of blows  
You know  
But the ones of love

Two passionate people holding  
hands  
As bright gifts shower them from  
above.  
A lunar treat  
A sparkling feat  
Exploding above their heads

So this is why so many  
couples go here  
To see the fireworks  
Far away but oh so near

No corruption could end  
this night  
Love so soft, love so light  
Holding on to each breath  
with all your might.

A brother and sister viewing  
Your fantasy.  
Letting off rockets quietly  
Never caring about the danger  
that lurks.  
So this is how fire-works.


	4. Fracture Hills

Do you hear that?  
The noise that splits the ear  
No it's not what  
You think it is it's the music here

The weirdest things lurk deep in  
the night  
The teenage fauns are your only  
light  
To finding sweet serenity

The Earthshapers heard it  
Didn't like it at all  
Encased the satyrs in huge stone balls  
The middle, the temple shall break  
and your job will be done

Invincible they seem at first  
Hit the Earthshapers where it hurts  
Either charge or flame doesn't work  
Charge them in lava head first  
They shout and melt and break in  
two.  
Quickly so they don't hit you

Supercharge is your power here  
Laps across the course  
Never fear  
You'll get Krista out of her prison  
That she locked herself in.

Fix the proble the Alchemist has  
made  
Save Hunter's feet from the drying clay  
Headbash the Earthshpaers to save the  
day.  
Then to the temple off and away.


	5. Lofty Castle

The theme is soft, a lullaby  
You decend,  
As weird looking ducks pass you by  
They'll attack you they're not your friend  
Hurry make a choice or you'll surely die

Here the paths are not clear  
Just like they are in life  
You look around here  
And you take the one to the right

Right in front of you, I should say  
The whirlwinds don't work  
Fairy powers fade away  
Dodge the arrows before you get hurt!

You use the fairy power  
Another dilemma awaits  
Go straight to the tower?  
Or stay in place?

You decide to do the second  
jumping platforms  
And collectin'  
The fairy power  
is so warm  
It takes you to the tower

Inside the tower you take a glide  
Torch the enemies  
Do not hide  
The fairies take you in groups of three  
to a supercharge spot

Supercharge the small side only  
To collect a lovely fee  
You'll never feel lonely  
If you simply follow me

You return  
To where there are fairies galore  
To the place to learn  
That there is no floor

The platform's skinny  
The enemy's fire  
There are so many  
that he has hired

At the end of your floorless adventure  
A serene island can be seen  
The end is near you can feel it  
Somewhere in between

Around the platform you go  
To find the last whirlwind  
You're so happy 'cause you know  
That this is the end


	6. Midnight Mountain

As you step off the rocket  
The frost hits your face  
So this is what it feels like  
up in outer space

The sky clear filled  
with stars  
The sky's beautiful scars

No time to gaze at the cold  
unforgiving sky!  
Glide island to island or  
else you're gonna die  
Cross bridges over purple ooze  
The last world of which  
you can't refuse.

It's so big! So much room  
to explore.  
There's even things under the  
cracks in the floor  
A cold unforgiving place  
Yet a beauty for theives  
Who take one of this and two  
of these

Here they shouldn't be hard  
to defeat  
Bottomless pits under your  
feet  
This place of growing grass  
And deprived of heat

These lizards make yummy  
butterfly meat  
To feed the life that's running low

Progress on the mountain  
is very slow  
Leaving plenty of room to grow  
As you hop to and fro  
You will never learn to go

As the air pushes and heaves  
You make your way to leave  
Upstairs with your treasure  
Sums so large you won't believe.


	7. Mystic Marsh

The air is sticky, humid, and deep  
The kind of weatherin which you'd  
love to sleep  
The wizards are sad  
The fountain is off  
Find the cause

Monkeys throw coconuts  
at your face  
Elephants sprout up instantly  
Chasing you in a never ending race

Jumping and gliding is your thing  
There's even a powerup shaped  
like a spring.  
The water's cool, crisp, and clean  
Connected through underground strings

Don't step in the goo  
It will hurt you  
Jump over the pool as quiet as a mouse  
Look you're in somebody's house  
Drop the vegetable it's somebody's  
dinner  
Quick grab the coin and you're  
the winner

Use the nearby powerup  
To fling you to the top  
You'll find yourself at the cause  
of your fountain stop

A wizard sleeping on the switch  
Turning it off  
He turns it on at once  
And tells you it's a secret  
You leave this place  
With not a regret


	8. Town Square

Welcome to Town Square  
Well not a square at all  
Come on come I'll take you there

Walk with me up the stairs  
To the platform  
You'll find the bulls in a dazed state

They'll charge you  
Be careful  
Just the flame will do

You get to the platform  
And hear the theives  
Eggs so torn

From the parents  
That they so love  
From here the air gets tense

The bulls are chasing your enemy  
Around in lovely little circles  
End this now before the hour of three

There's no way they can beat me!  
Take a detour  
To find the key

Grab the egg and enjoy the sights  
Find the hidden secret  
As you explore Town Square's heights

You end up in the middle of chaos  
Bulls, chicken, and treasure everywhere  
Only satisfaction will pay thus--

You stay a little while longer  
Consume what you have  
To feed your hunger

Then enter the whirlwind  
To go back home  
This is your adventure end.


	9. Wizard Peak

Who said wizardry is dead?  
Here we use it to get ahead  
Built within mountains  
High up above,  
Small ledges and tiny alcoves

The wizards in blue  
Summoning enemies in droves  
Depending on your path they will  
fight you.

If you choose the path of enemies  
A happy ending awaits  
You'll arrive at your destination early  
not late  
If you choose to take out the wizards  
And the enemies they make  
You'll jump along islands and ledges  
make no mistake.

Either way you'll end up here  
Four supercharge spots are near  
Bash the wizards, collect treasure  
and be rid those pesky theives

Up the mountain you follow along  
With enemies fighting each other  
This has got to be wrong!

After the enemies have destroyed  
themselves and you have reached  
your end  
You rescue your very last friend  
Who gives you directions to a  
secret within.


	10. Zephyr

Who said war can't be fun?  
This war has just begun  
The Breezebuilders fired the first  
gun.  
This isn't over until it's done

They're not fighting the war  
at home.  
They're fighting here  
A beautiful land war torn.  
Everyday life is gone today  
Cowleks are running away  
Everyday.

In the midst of this raging  
war.  
Love blossoms as it never has  
before.  
Romeo and Juliet  
Seperated by love that they  
can't get.  
Save Juliet;water the plants  
Get them together  
Oh sweet romance  
Soon they'll be joined together  
in marriage.

Don't forget your original  
mission  
To blow up the building of  
munitions  
In the end you think the war  
is won.  
But in Breeze Harbor it's just  
begun.


	11. Autumn Plains

The air is crisp, nice, and cool;  
Right in the fron is a very deep pool  
You look around and notice that you're  
in the castle's yard  
Play around but don't play too hard.

You explore the alcoves, walls and caves  
You're gotta pay the price for being so brave.  
Up the gazebo to and fro,  
The portal to Zephyr lies within.

Tired of running and jumping  
Climb the ladder and enter if you please  
Step lightly to say the least.

Safe inside a room without light  
Run down the stairs with all your might!  
A closed door you shall meet  
No worry you're got enough orbs to last  
you a week  
The door opens; to your surprise  
The walls are opened to the skies  
You pay the gems  
To open the bridge  
To a little room where Shady Oasis is.

The bridge a little too much for you?  
Walk on through  
You've reached the end or so you think  
But there's a huge crack in the wall  
That doesn't shrink.  
Charge the wall to make a door  
That goes to a floor  
With a courtyard that's green  
On top of the rooftop scene

The whirlwind leads  
To a tower it seems  
A pretty twisted place

The wind is in your favor  
It gives your glide some flavor  
You jump off and glide into the  
unknown  
And in a split second Autumn Plains is gone


	12. Cliff Town

High above the mountain peaks,  
Right where two rivers meet  
Through the dusty sands of time  
And even out of this poem's rhyme

This town sits,  
In two little bits  
Tiny houses on one side  
And a vast desert on the edge of a great glide

In this town,  
Women can be found;  
Wearing long red gowns  
They like to smack you around  
They might not be good looking,  
But in their pots there's always something cooking

There are thieves that roam  
Looking for unknown treasure  
Worth so much nobody can measure

Across the glide  
On the other side  
There is the highest point

You can see the whole town  
All the while looking down  
You rub your eyes and  
To your surprise  
You look around the town is gone  
Before you figure out what you have done  
Swallowed up by the sun  
You notice in the sand  
That you hold the town in your hands


	13. Dreamweavers

Welcome to Dreamweavers!  
All the dreams ourself we weave  
Where anything is possible  
if you just believe.

Nothing is as it seems  
Remember it's all a dream  
The sky and grass the color  
of green  
Escape to this place  
To find out what it all means

Jump off the chasm  
The water's always cool  
But I should warn you  
To watch out for the fools

Invincible; in red and green  
They control your dreams  
They turn off the lights  
To behold beautiful sights  
They leave you in the dark  
Certainly no walk in the park

So master your skills  
And enjoy the thrills  
Before the alarm rings  
You'll come to appreciate  
All that this world brings.


	14. Frozen Altars

Take a step back in time  
To your not- so- religious shrine  
Everything is frozen in time  
Even your breath is crystallized

The fairies have given you a gift  
The cool breath of winter's kiss  
Everyone in cool fluent speech  
Telling you their problems each

The lasers are hotter than the  
winter sun  
Melting snowmen with that should  
be fun!  
Walk but don't run  
The ice will surely make you fall

There is no way to get you out of  
the ring  
Box the yetti who took your  
brother's ball  
Play a round if you have any luck  
Of a hockey game without a puck

The harshness of winter doesn't  
stop you much  
When you're graced with a fairy's  
touch  
When it's all said and done  
You'll laugh at all the fun  
You had while being here;  
Frozen altars is left behind without  
a tear.


	15. Hurricos

The sky is black,  
A pitch-black trap  
The Geargrinders have taken something  
The Electrolls want back  
Stones, electricity, diodes, and all  
Taken away and tossed like a ball

Ride the windmills  
Supercharge the switches  
Fulfill the Electrolls' wishes

Shut down the building  
Hurry before it's too late  
Glide through mid-air  
Who really wants to wait?

Your bounty you take  
In orbs like bait  
You're hooked; snagged  
They've sealed your fate

At the end of the day you say to  
yourself  
What a boring job and they think  
life is rough  
You'd rather try something tough.

But all the while you sit and train  
In the pouring rain  
Like a freeze frame

You step through the portal at a run  
Your job is finally done  
You run off into the setting sun  
Not knowing that you and this place  
Have become one


	16. Scorch

A heated desert  
Hot to the touch  
Why do I love this  
Place so much?

The rays are reflected  
Off the yellow sand  
Handel and Greta picked  
You as their man

To torch the camels  
And capture the flags  
Take the monkeys and  
Put them back in the bag

Run; Jump if you dare  
A rooftop treasure  
Blown into the air

Look over there!  
What do you see?  
The bombkeepers bombs  
Coming at me!  
Run away, he's happy  
Throwing bombs  
One, two, three

Don't let them hit me  
Or I'll have to start over

So much fun  
You'll forget the sun  
When your adventure is done  
When Greta hands you the  
talisman  
she found in the sand  
You put it in your hands  
And leave the desert sands


	17. Tree Tops

The sky is dark  
A greenish gray  
Even though it's the middle  
of day  
It's a place without a floor  
Trees, trees, and trees galore

Welcome to Tree Tops  
Where the supercharge  
never stops  
From specially marked  
supercharged spots

Ready to fly?  
Ready to glide  
At light speeds  
To catch the thieves  
That hold the keys  
To treasure unknown

Ready to fly and charge  
with the wind  
Ready to find the treasure within  
Jump off go on, when no one's around  
Just don't look it's a long way down

Sooner or later you'll reach the end  
You'll reach the platform safe and sound  
Finally on solid ground

You'll leave this place  
With a smile on your face  
Thinking you've won this amazing race

You step through the portal  
As it moves you  
Feeling the magic flowing  
through you  
You're done  
Are you?


End file.
